Affinity
by Diagn0sis
Summary: Emma is a troublesome student, and Professor Mills is use to people obeying her every command. The blonde's insubordination is becoming a challenge that Regina is growing to enjoy. (Mention of drug use and underage drinking)
1. Chapter 1

Emma walked to her assigned seat casually, as if she hadn't been 20 minutes late, and plunked down into her chair as graceful as a child. The dark-haired professor shot the girl a glare, this hasn't been the first time the blonde came wandering into her lesson at whatever time she felt like. She made no comment and continued with her teaching for the remainder of the class, glancing occasionally at the unmotivated student at the back.

"Miss Swan, being 20 minutes late is unacceptable especially when it's every lesson." The professor chastised her student in the privacy of her classroom after asking everyone else to leave.

"It's not my fault," Emma shrugged, feeling bored after hearing the same speech from all her other teachers.

"Right, and who's fault do you suggest it is? Because it certainly isn't mine Miss Swan," Regina hated students like Emma, always challenging her and making her job more difficult than it needed it to be. Really, how hard is it to be on time?

"Whatever, I'll try to be on time tomorrow" The blonde replied noncommittally.

Regina stood and moved to sit on the edge of her desk closest to Emma, "'Trying' will simply not be enough, I expect you to be in my class on time tomorrow, no excuses. Do you understand?" This girl was tugging on her last nerve, Regina wasn't use to anyone disobeying her, especially not a bratty 17 year old.

"Perfectly," Emma said with a hint of sarcasm, "may I leave now?" Regina walked to the office door and held it open,

"See you bright and early tomorrow, Miss Swan," The blonde smirked, knowing her professor would most definitely not see her bright and early the next day. Mornings just weren't Emma's thing.

* * *

The staff room had been all but abandoned until the only two people left were Professor Mills and the school's counselor, Mary Margaret, who was much too perky for Regina's liking. "Ms Mills?" Regina turned to the smiling woman beaming up at her as if she were almost pained. "I heard you've been having troubles with one of your students," Regina noted to never tell Robin about anything, ever again being as it always ended up in every department around school.  
"I'm not sure what you're referring to," Regina began searching for her car keys, not showing much interest for the woman in front of her.  
"Emma Swan? A lot of teachers have had problems getting her to arrive on time, if at all and I know from an academic perspective her attendance is crucial but things aren't exactly... Easy for her."  
The small brunette babbled until finally she peaked Regina's interests, "How so?"  
"Well… She's a foster kid," Mary Margaret almost looked guilty for saying it, "She's not had it easy"  
Regina rolled her eyes, "None of us have Ms Blanchard, it doesn't give people a free pass."

It was nearly three days before Regina saw the blonde again, coming in late as usual. "Nice of you to join us Miss Swan," Emma wouldn't have noticed her professor if not for the tight pencil skirt and button up she was wearing. It amplified every curve and was simply the best thing Emma had seen,  
"Afternoon Ms Mills" The blonde smirked back before taking her seat. Emma continued to tap her pencil silently against the desk until the bell rang to signify the end of another dreadful day. "Emma, my desk please," Regina called out before the girl could leave, causing her to roll her eyes. She motioned towards the chair opposite her, "please take a seat." Emma sat back in the chair and waited to endure another 10-minute lecture about how important it is to be on time, one she had received numerous times from many teachers. The only difference with Professor Mills was that she was far better eye candy which made the speech much more bearable. "Are you even listening to me, Miss Swan?" Regina huffed, startling Emma from the journey she was making from the bottom of her professors heels all the way up her legs to her curvaceous backside.  
"Of course," Emma replied casually, hoping she wouldn't question her. Ms Mills continued her speech as Emma continued her mental quest of her professor's body. Her eyes came up from the dip in Regina's back round to her waist and eventually the massive globes that were all but bursting out of the professor's blouse and Emma thought that the school's uniform policy shouldn't allow something so sexy.

Emma noticed her teacher had stopped her speech rather prematurely and she finally looked up from her fantasy world hoping this could be her cue to leave, "If I'm boring you Miss Swan, do let me know," Regina looked completely pissed.  
The blonde tripped on her words, "N-no of course you're not boring me, I'm listening"  
"What did I just say?" the professor raised an eyebrow.  
 _Shit._ Emma's pause was enough of a response for Regina.  
"Maybe I can give you some kind of incentive to come to my classes," Regina began to circle around her desk to stop in front of Emma. "If you're late or you don't attend my classes, Miss Swan, you can spend every day after school in my office seeing to the work you've missed. Sound fair?" The brunette smiled evilly.  
"Hardly," Emma muttered, feeling flustered from the closeness of her insanely hot professor.  
"You make it sound like my company is a bad thing, Miss Swan," Emma saw a hint of playfulness in her professor's eyes and it made her confidence swell.  
"Not at all, Professor Mills. If anything, I'm flattered you want to spend so much time with me" Emma smirked when she saw the slight blush creeping into Regina's cheeks. She couldn't blame her, countless of girls and women have succumb to Emma's charm.  
"I don't think your company is what I'm looking for, more so your compliancy" Regina composed herself, "See you tomorrow, Emma"

* * *

Regina was midway through grilling another student for his scruffy clothes when Emma knocked on the open office door. The professors focus shifted and she motioned for the other student to leave, "Come in Ms Swan." The unkempt student smiled awkwardly at Emma as he left,  
"Why do you always have to give everyone a hard time, Mills?" Emma smiled as she closed the office door behind her and took a seat across from her teacher.  
Regina was about to bite back before seeing the playfulness on Emma's lips, "If I didn't they wouldn't work as hard," She replied simply.  
Emma slumped back in her chair and shrugged, "Or maybe you could just try being nice?"  
"Never heard of it," Regina smiled back. Emma was surprised to see the professor making a joke, especially after hearing her infamous nickname of "The Evil Queen"  
"You're much more approachable when you smile," Emma commented and felt slightly embarrassed at the way it sounded,  
"I'm not approachable?" Regina questioned, looking a little offended and Emma went red,  
"No-no I didn't mean it like that. It's just, you know… People find you intimidating" Emma didn't think that was any better but the brunette seemed pleased with that answer.  
"What's wrong with being intimidating?" Regina was watching Emma carefully,  
"Nothing, personally I find it extremely attractive" Emma saw the light blush creeping up the professor's neck,

"Get to work, Swan" Regina pushed the binder towards the blonde, "You've got two assignments to catch up on."  
Emma took the work and began flipping through the pages, "Come on, Mills, you really gonna make me do this? It's a Friday, don't we both have better places to be?"

"Well maybe if you didn't flunk yesterday's class you wouldn't be in this situation," Regina didn't even glance up from her paperwork and Emma knew she'd be stuck here for another hour.

15 minutes later and half a page gone, Emma lost concentration for the hundredth time. Professor Mills was in deep thought, running the end of her pen over her bottom lip and it was rather distracting in Emma's opinion. "Emma it's been nearly 20 minutes and I've not seen you turn a single page," Regina raised a curious eyebrow.  
"Oh, yeah sorry I've just got a lot on my mind," _You, I've got you on my mind,_ Emma thought to herself.  
"Care to share?" The professor looked mildly intrigued.  
"Err, not really…"  
"Well good, that's what Ms Blanchard's for," Emma continued to change the subject, .  
"I have a feeling you don't get along?" The blonde hinted, putting her books down to indulge in what she'd hope to be far more interesting than English Lit.  
"What makes you say that?" Regina made no indication that Emma was incorrect.  
"Well, she's always so… Cheerful,"

"I'm not cheerful?" The brunette smiled playfully and Emma scoffed,  
"You look ready to kill ninety-nine percent of the time,"  
"A woman has to be prepared!" Regina actually _laughed_ and so did Emma and for a moment Emma completely forgot the boundaries of a teacher/student relationship,  
"It's a shame, you've got a lovely smile," Regina noted the inappropriateness of the comment but couldn't help the blush that came.  
"It's nearly four o'clock," the professor was looking at her watch, anywhere but Emma,  
"Yeah I'll finish this up tonight," Emma motioned to her assignments,  
"Sure, you will" The professor rolled her eyes, "I'm sure English assignments are your number one priority on a Friday night," She looked up enough to smile at the blonde,  
"You caught me," Emma grinned like the Cheshire cat before practically skipping out of the office, "Later, Mills"

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Let me know what you think and if you want me to continue!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** So apologies for the lack of Emma/Regina in this chapter but I promise the next chapter will make up for it!  
(The story is also UK based because I know next to nothing of the American schooling system and I don't want to make unnecessary mistakes)

* * *

Emma was halfway through getting dressed when Ruby barged in, "Jeeze Rubes don't you knock?" Emma pulled her top down over her head quickly to cover herself from Ruby.  
"Calm down, I've seen it all before," Ruby threw her bag down on the bed and the sound of glass bottles rattling echoed through the house,  
"Wow, could you be a bit more subtle please? I'd like to not be kicked out of here," Emma was in a good foster home for once, the house was nice and the carers weren't so bad. They even helped Emma with her driving license and first car.  
"Ems, you've been here nearly a year now, if they were gonna kick you out they woulda done it already." This was true, Emma had done a lot worse than underage drinking.  
"I'm ready to leave so don't get comfortable," the blonde stated, pulling on her boots.  
"I swear all you own is that jacket and those horrendous boots" Ruby looked at the caterpillar work boots that looked too big to fit Emma.  
She shrugged, "They're comfy, now stop insulting my outfit or get your own lift to the party," Ruby smiled from ear-to-ear and linked arms with Emma before making their way to the little yellow bug in the driveway.

* * *

Ruby had Emma's arm linked with hers as they made their way through the front door of the party house. Ruby's infatuation with the school's bad boy, August Booth, meant Emma got dragged along to every one of his parties. The girls found themselves in the kitchen that was littered with half-filled, red plastic cups. Ruby scavenged for two fresh cups for her and Emma before pulling out the bottles of booze that Ruby managed to snake from her grandmother's liquor cabinet. "God, Rubes! How much do you think we'll drink?" Emma eyed up the assorted liquor on the kitchen table. "Half a bottle of Russia's finest for yours truly," Ruby handed the vodka to Emma, "A near-full bottle of Malibu for myself," Emma began pouring the girls spirits and adding appropriate mixer to each, "And I brought the rum and whiskey just in case!"  
"Ruby, bringing the fine beverages as usual," The dark haired man grabbed the rum and inspected the label, "Granny knows her rum," He smiled devilishly.  
"Hi Killian," Emma grabbed the bottle from him and poured him his own drink, "Stealing everyone's liquor, again?" The blonde raised an eyebrow.  
"I'd like to think of it as a trade, Swan," Killian took the red plastic cup from Emma's hands,  
"A trade?" Emma copied the man's movements and took a swig of her own drink.  
"Drinks in turn for my company!" Emma scoffed and turned to Ruby who was looking around like a lost child in a supermarket.  
"Rubes, calm down, he's here somewhere. It _is_ his house." Emma tried to pull her friend out of her reverie and push her towards having fun.  
"I know, I know," Ruby sighed and finally started taking sips of her drink, wincing at the taste, "How much did you put in that?"  
"Enough for you to stop worrying!" Emma tugged her friend closer to their little group. Ruby sighed and downed near half her drink and looked like she would hurl afterwards.  
"That's the spirit!" Killian turned to Emma then, "Your turn, luv" He wore a wicked smile with his all-black get up and the blonde rose to the challenge, downing the rest of her drink in one swift motion.

* * *

Ruby had finally caught sight of August and left Emma in the company of Killian. They had gradually moved from the kitchen to the conjoining dining/living room. This was where the party was centred. The thrum of the music was making Emma's head spin. _Or maybe that's the alcohol,_ Emma thought. Killian handed Emma the bottle of whiskey, courtesy of Ruby, and she took a swig. They had resorted to the whiskey after finishing everything else and Emma was disappointed, "Not as good as the rum, I must say"  
"That we can agree on, Swan" Killian was smiling at her, grateful for their mutual friendship before a petite blonde dropped down between them, "Hey there, luv"  
"Killian, right?" She beamed up at him as he nodded, "I don't suppose you've got any?" The blonde placed her hand on his thigh,  
"And here I thought you were here for my company," Killian shook his head and continued, "What you lookin' for lass?"  
"A good time," The girl purred in his ear. Killian shook his head with a smile playing on his lips,

"Aye, come on then Swan," He was hand in hand with the petite blonde who Emma still didn't know the name of.

The three of them were sat outside now, Killian producing a perfectly rolled joint before sparking up, taking a few drags and passing it to Emma who was sat opposite. "I didn't catch your name!" The enthusiastic blonde sat herself down next to Emma,  
"Name's Emma, yours?" Emma handed over the blunt,  
"Everyone calls me Green," Emma nearly laughed at the irony.

Emma sat back in the garden chair as Killian and Green flirted for the remainder of their smoke, "Penny for 'em" Killian handed over the last of the bud to Emma,  
She shrugged, "Think I'm gonna make a move soon,"  
Green practically cried out, "You can't leave! The party's only just getting started!"  
"I'm sure you guys will have plenty fun without me," She shot a wink Killian's way, "Plus I'm tired,"  
"I have something for that," Killian pulled out a small bag with a small blue pill inside and tossed it Emma's way,  
"I don't touch that crap anymore, man" She pushed the bag back Killian's way, "Thanks though, see you guys around" She could see the disappointment on Killian's face at losing his wingwoman for the night but he nodded,  
"Later, Swan"

* * *

Emma made her way through the crowd of drunk teenagers before spotting Ruby and August in a heated kiss, "Hate to ruin a special moment," the pair jumped at Emma's interruption, "But I'm heading off, do you need a lift?" Ruby's face dropped,  
"You can't leave! And you most definitely can't drive!" August took this as his cue to leave and get another drink for Ruby and himself.  
Emma rolled her eyes, Ruby always gave her the no drink driving lecture before passing out in the back of her bug. "You know my driving's impeccable," Now it was Ruby's time to roll her eyes because she knew Emma was probably a better drunk driver than a sober one,  
"Come on, stay a little longer," She tugged on Emma's hand and gave her the best puppy dog eyes she could muster, "Please?"  
Emma relented, "I'm leaving within the hour," Ruby squealed with delight.  
"I'm sorry I ditched earlier, but I've totally got your back now," Emma didn't know what she meant by that until Ruby called over for someone to join them, "Emma, this is Lacey"  
Ruby definitely pulled through for Emma, this girl was gorgeous. Her brown hair was flowing freely down past her shoulders and the stormy blue eyes that looked her up and down were far from innocent, "Hey there," Emma heard the hint of an accent and she mentally thanked Ruby as she pushed two drinks her way before scurrying off to August.

* * *

The next morning was something Emma wouldn't wish upon her worst enemy. Her head was permanently stuck in the toilet bowl until midday and she cursed herself for listening to Ruby. Her introduction to Lacey meant she was out till late doing things she couldn't quite remember, consuming uncountable amounts of alcohol and making conversations with people she'll never talk to again. Emma managed to drag herself back to her bed and hide from the protruding sunlight coming through the gaps in the curtain before falling asleep again.

She awoke to the sound of her foster mum knocking lightly on her door, "Emma honey, dinner's ready." Emma moaned in response and pushed herself out of bed. She examined herself in the mirror, she truly looked like shit. Her hair had a mind of its own and she looked more pale than usual. She tied back her hair to make herself more presentable before noticing the dark bruising just under her jaw. A hickey. _Fuck._ Emma let her hair loose once more and pulled on a jumper. She double checked, triple checked that the mark wasn't noticeable and sighed inwardly. _Stupid._ Emma hated people marking her, as if she were their property. Slowly, she made her way downstairs and just hoped for the best that the little bruise would be gone in time for school on Monday.

* * *

 **Note:** Please review and let me know what you think of this progression!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Monday morning rolled around quicker than Emma anticipated and before she knew it she was walking through the school to her first lesson of the day, English Lit.

"On time for once, Miss Swan? Early, even," Her English professor was smirking, eyeing Emma up and down, "Are you well?" The question was dripping with sarcasm.  
"Better now I'm here with you, Mills," Emma flirted playfully as she took her seat and she heard Regina scoff.  
"You're so charming," She was shaking her head but smiling too as she approached Emma's desk handing her the mornings work.  
"So I've been told," Emma was taking special interest in Regina's hips and the way she moved towards her and it didn't go unnoticed by the older woman. Rolling her eyes, she pushed the paper Emma's way, causing Emma's eyes to move from the woman's waist to the chest that Regina was all but displaying for her,  
"Try your best to concentrate dear, I know it's difficult," The professor strutted to the front of the room as other students started to file into class and Emma couldn't help but admire the view.

Emma was surprised when she heard someone sit next to her and was even more surprised when she saw the familiar brown hair and blue eyes from Friday night.  
"Hey Emma," The brunette was eyeing up her counterpart.  
"Lacey… Hi," Emma gave the girl a side grin.

The new student caught Regina's eye immediately, especially when she saw her take a seat next to Emma Swan and presume to flirt with her for the whole two-hour period. She _knew_ what the girl was doing; touching Emma's arm and asking her to help with every other question in the most sickeningly sweet voice you've ever heard. It made Regina's blood boil. More so when Emma was reciprocating. She saw the brunette lean closer to Emma, her lips whispering words Regina could never hear but the blush that formed across the blonde's cheeks confirmed her suspicions that it was definitely not work related. She was fuelled by anger and moved quickly to the back of the room,  
"Lacey, dear, I know you're new here and all but I don't appreciate you distracting my students," Her voice sounded cold and threatening and she wasn't surprised when she saw the young girl bristle with fear,  
"I'm so sorry Miss Mills, I was just asking Emma a question about the work," Emma was nothing but a spectator and she watched as Regina tore Lacey apart with her eyes.

* * *

Not long after, the bell rang out to signify next lesson which luckily, was a free study period for Emma. Lacey had asked her to show her to her next lesson as she still didn't know the layout of the school and Emma graciously accepted but was turned around by her professors captivating voice, "Miss Swan, a moment, if you would," Emma sent Lacey an apologetic look and made her way to the front of class.

"I see you've made friends," Regina didn't look up from marking papers and Emma was puzzled at the agitated tone in her professor's voice,  
"Yeah, seems that way," She ran her fingers through her hair out of nervous habit before she finally caught Regina's gaze. It took her a moment to realise what the professor was looking at,  
"Matching hickies too?" She scoffed and shook her head, trying to contain her bubbling anger, "I didn't realise I was teaching moronic 14 year olds," Emma's cheeks flushed red and she was overcome with shame that she didn't quite understand, _why was Regina so pissy?  
_ There was a slight pause before Emma finally rid herself of embarrassment and spoke up, "What's wrong, Mills? You were fine earlier,"  
Regina's jaw clenched, "That was before the new girl was hanging off you like some kind of fashion accessory,"  
Emma had a hint of a smile playing on her lips, "Jealous?"  
Regina looked completely stunned at Emma's credence, "Of course not! I'm your teacher, Emma. I just don't like her distracting you. It's hard enough to get you here at all," The professor's cheeks were red hot and she was evidently flustered; it made Emma's grin widen all the more,  
"The only thing distracting in this classroom is that pencil skirt, professor," Emma's eyes were fixed on the bottom of the skirt where Regina's perfectly tanned thighs were pressed together,  
"Emma…" She couldn't believe the girls confidence, men and women twice the teens age would tremble in Regina's presence but Emma just thrived. The brunette hadn't anticipated this. The young woman moved around the desk and perched herself against it, towering over Regina's seated frame,  
"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Emma tilted her head to the side and observed the woman in front of her,  
Regina scoffed in reply, "Hardly, Miss Swan," she was on her feet then, all but trapping Emma against the desk and she heard the breath catch in the blonde's throat, "I think you're the one who's uncomfortable," She eyed her up and down, admiring the strong build and toned arms that Emma sported,  
"I'm exactly where I want to be," Emma's smirk was driving Regina wild. The girl never seemed to back down and Regina was enjoying this tug of war between them, this power game that the professor was determined to win,  
"Be careful what you wish for, Emma," She leaned in close to the blonde's ear, "It could get you in trouble," Regina's breath was hot on her neck and she felt the familiar sense of arousal bubbling inside her. Emma's senses were on overload, she could almost taste Regina's words and the threat behind them. Her hands reached for her professor's blouse, to tear it open or pull her close, Emma didn't know but she was too late. The older woman had moved to the door of the classroom and gestured for Emma's departure, "I'll see you tomorrow, Miss Swan," Emma was in disbelief, her core ached with need and Regina had just denied her any satisfaction. She had been so _close._ The blonde took a deep breath to compose herself before making her leave,  
"Later, Mills"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Really hope you guys are enjoying the story! Please review and let me know what you think


	4. Chapter 4

After a long study period, entailing of Emma trying to keep her hormones in check, Ruby collected her for lunch. Her friend talked about nothing other than August and how Friday night had been the best of her life but Emma couldn't bring herself to care all too much. It was the same thing every week, Ruby would drag her to these parties, hook up with August and retell every detail the following Monday at school. Followed by August not calling her back and Ruby coming to Emma's house in the dead of night to cry and cuddle in her bed.

* * *

"Earth to Emma!" Ruby bellowed across the table causing Killian, Neal and Lacey to look up at her. Emma's focus switched from the dark-haired professor who had just walked into the dining area to the friends in front of her,  
"Hmm?" Ruby rolled her eyes at the lack of interest Emma was displaying.  
"Lacey was just saying how Mills was giving you a hard time this morning," _You could say that,_ Emma thought to herself.  
She shrugged, "It wasn't too bad, she wanted to see how my assignments were coming along,"  
"I don't think she liked me all too much," Lacey laughed, "I thought she was going to tear me apart in English Lit," She looked to Emma to back her story for everyone to hear but Emma's gaze had trailed back to the infamous pencil skirt and the legs yielding it.  
"Don't take it personally, luv, she's like that with everyone," Killian was leant back in his chair with his feet propped up on the table,  
"That's why everyone calls her The Evil Queen," Neal chipped in and Emma cringed, she hated that nickname for Regina.  
Emma saw the professor make her way to the exit with a small fruit salad, _typical,_ she thought and felt herself start to move before she even knew where she was headed,  
"Where you off to?" Ruby was looking at Emma sceptically, knowing something was up.  
"Toilet," Emma quickly explained and shot towards the canteen exit without any further explanation for her friends.

* * *

Emma reached the office door belonging to the Head of English and pushed her way in, not knocking beforehand. Regina was stunned to say the least and her fruit salad was left abandoned on the desk as she got up and shut the door behind Emma hastily, "What do you think you're doing, Miss Swan?" Emma trapped the professor between herself and the door, just like the older woman had done to her this morning. Regina eyed the girl suspiciously, "This is inappropriate," Regina continued and moved her hands to Emma's hips to push her away gently, but Emma relented,  
"What's inappropriate, Mills, is that skirt," The blonde ran a finger across the fabric, and she swear she heard the professor's voice catch in her throat. It took Emma everything she had to not ball up the skirt around Regina's midsection and take her right there against the door.  
A knock at the door caused Emma to move quickly from Regina as her eyes widened in fear. The professor quickly straightened her attire before opening the office door, "Mr Gold," Her voice was composed but careful, "What can I do for you?"  
The headmaster eyed Emma and began to backtrack, "Sorry Professor Mills, I didn't realise you had company,"  
The blonde shot up and made her way to the door, "Don't leave on my account, Mr Gold. Miss Mills and I were just discussing my assignments but we're finished now," She gave him her best smile and left as quickly as her legs would take her.

* * *

Emma skipped last lesson and drove out of school with Ruby to meet Neal and Killian at the abandoned clock tower just a mile or two away from the school. Ruby lit a cigarette and handed it to Emma, "So, what do you think of Lacey?"  
The blonde shrugged, "She's cool," Ruby rolled her eyes at her best friend.  
"Come on, Emma! She told me all about Friday night," She was wiggling her eyebrows suggestively and Emma shook her head with a smile,  
"Well at least one of us remembers it," She laughed and Ruby shook her head in disbelief,  
"You're terrible, Emma."

They pulled up in a nearby carpark and made their way to the old building. Emma lifted the broken door for Ruby to squeeze through before climbing through herself. She knew the boys were already there just by the smell. Ruby ran up the stairs shouting, "Put your illegal substances where I can see 'em!" and Emma heard the boys chuckling and Killian making some comment about being handcuffed. Emma made it to the top of the tower and took her seat next to Neal who passed her the roach. She nodded her thanks and they all continued in their afterschool ritual smoke.

"So, Killian, how's Green?" Ruby asked, hoping that her two friends had maybe hit it off since the party.  
Killian admired his well rolled joint, took a drag and blew the pungent smoke up into the air, "Devine, luv."  
Emma and Neal laughed at the misunderstanding but Ruby only shook her head, "Not the weed, dumbass. The girl," Killian still looked puzzled before it clicked and he grinned,  
"I don't know, haven't seen the lass since Saturday morning," He admitted and Ruby sighed,  
"You two," She pointed at Emma and Killian, "Are just as bad as each other," Killian threw a wink Emma's way and Ruby huffed out her annoyance.

* * *

Just over an hour later the girls were saying goodbye to Killian and Neal and heading back to the little bug parked down the street, "What do you think of Neal?" Ruby asked hesitantly, as if it had been on her mind for a while and Emma's eyebrows nearly got lost in her hairline. Ruby began to backtrack, "Not like that, just," She sighed and linked arms with Emma, "I'm just really sick of August treating me like this, he hasn't even called." Emma couldn't believe what she was hearing. For the whole year that Ruby had been her friend, August was the only one for her. Now she finally started to realise she was worth more and Emma couldn't be prouder.

* * *

Emma crashed in her bed and rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands. So much had happened over the last 24 hours that took her completely by surprise and with that came exhaustion. It was only 5 o'clock but Emma climbed into bed and let her eyes close. It wasn't long until a certain professor came wandering back into Emma's mind and she felt that familiar tug in her stomach. It was wrong and it would cause nothing but trouble but she couldn't help herself. Emma began trailing her fingers down her stomach to the waistband of her pants before dipping her hand in and feeling the wetness that was already present. This is what that wretched pencil skirt did to her. Her fingers circled her clit with just the right amount of pressure; it didn't take long for Emma to come undone and moan out Regina's name.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So I'm getting out chapters quicker than I thought I would, I just hope they're good enough quality! The reviews so far have been lovely and I hope they keep coming!


	5. Chapter 5

So I haven't updated in a really long time and my writings not up to scratch like it use to be but I'm hoping to bring this story back by giving you two new chapters. Thank you for those of you who have liked and commented it means a lot.

The rest of the week consisted of Emma flunking classes with Ruby to smoke at the abandoned tower. It was usually just them two, with Ruby taking the lead on the conversation talking about August and subtly comparing him to Neal. As much as Emma loved Ruby she really had nothing to say about another one of her best friend's boy dilemma's. "Emma, what's wrong with you lately?" The question seemed to come out of nowhere and Emma's eyes widened, "What're you talking about?"  
Ruby huffed, "You're not saying anything... You look a hundred miles away,"  
"I'm sorry Rubes – I don't know," How could she tell Ruby that she was too busy thinking of her professor's legs in those ridiculously high heels she likes to strut around in and the tight pencil skirt that drives her crazy. Before Ruby could question her any further they heard the familiar sound of the broken door at the bottom of the tower and the clumsiness of Neal trying to squeeze through. Emma saw Ruby's face light up at the sound, "Oh, Emma, I invited Lacey to come up too," Emma tried to hide her annoyance,  
"Lacey? Why?" The tower was their spot, her, Ruby and the boys had been coming here for near a year; nobody but them came here.  
"Because she's our friend, Emma" Ruby rolled her eyes, exasperated with her best friend's current weird mood.  
"Hey guys!" Lacey reached the top and smiled sheepishly at Emma, her eyes darting to the floor,  
"Started without us I see," Neal looked to the joint between Ruby's perfectly manicured fingers and grinned. Ruby handed it over to him and shrugged,  
"You took too long," She smirked back at him. Neal took his seat next to Ruby and Killian then next to him. Lacey hesitated for a second before sitting to Emma's right,  
"You alright?" Emma leaned to Lacey to ask her quietly. She nodded back, eyeing up Emma's features while they were in such close proximity. The others seemed to be having their own conversation while Emma and Lacey talked in hushed voices to the side.

"I've never really smoked pot before," Lacey admitted as she saw Emma begin to roll. Everyone's eyes shot to the petite girl almost cuddling into Emma's side. A mixture of, "What!?", "You're kidding", "For real?" bombarded her and she put her hands up in a self-defence gesture, "I'm sorry! I guess I've just always been a good girl..." She looked up from underneath her eyelashes at Emma. Emma may not remember much from that last Friday night but Lacey was far from a "good girl" she knew that much.  
"Well I'm glad you get to experience it first time with the best people in the world!" Ruby exclaimed. Emma lit the end and took the first few drags before handing it to Lacey who was holding it like she'd never even smoked a cigarette before. She took a toke before the hurdle of coughing and spluttering came along and everyone laughed and gave her words of encouragement, "Don't worry Lace, you should've seen Emma ripping her first bong," the chorus of laughter that came afterwards made Emma cringe,  
"It wasn't that bad," She shook her head,  
"We thought she was going to die," Killian nodded and Emma shot him a dirty look but Lacey was giggling next to her as she managed to take a few drags without coughing them back up.  
The general chatter continued through the group and Emma found herself finally relaxing and joining in on the conversation; pushing the dark-haired professor out of her mind. All of a sudden, she felt Lacey's hand on her thigh and her head coming down to rest on her shoulder and she tensed. The familiar thrill pulsed through Emma's stomach urging her to touch her back in some way, to say something charming or flirt, but she didn't want to. It felt wrong somehow. What the fuck's wrong with me? Emma squeezed Lacey's hand and half smiled, "I think I should make a move now guys," They all groaned and protested, "Nah seriously I've got a bunch of work to catch up on and..." At that, they all laughed and she responded with a middle finger. "Whatever," She shook her head light-heartedly and looked to Lacey who didn't look like she could even recite the alphabet if you asked. "Hey, do you want a lift home?" Lacey nodded dizzily, her head swaying slightly almost making it hard to decipher if she was nodding or shaking her head. "C'mon then, lightweight," She helped pull her up and then said their goodbyes to the group, "See you tomorrow, guys"  
The drive home seemed to help Lacey sober up and when Emma pulled up outside her house she was playing with her hands in her lap, looking nervous. "Thank you, for dropping me home" Emma half-smiled,  
"No problem, anytime," Before she could stop it, Lacey leaned across and pressed a kiss to her lips. Emma was startled but responded on instinct and kissed her back. She pulled away and smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes, "Do you want to come inside?" Lacey offered, biting down on her lip,  
"I can't, I really do have a lot of work to do, I'm sorry" Lacey looked disappointed but understanding,  
"That's okay, see you tomorrow at school?"  
"Sure," Lacey gave her one last kiss on the cheek before letting herself out and nearly skipping to the front door. When she turned back, Emma's bug was already half way down the street.


	6. Chapter 6

Today was Emma's first day back from skiving since her encounter with Professor Mills. She doesn't really know why she stayed away, when all she could think of was that damn woman. Maybe it was the fear of rejection? The fear that her professor would wake up and realise this was foolish and irresponsible. Leaving Emma confused and aching.  
As Emma's mind wandered she didn't register the click of heels getting louder and louder. She turned to see Regina walking towards her. Emma's breath caught in her throat and before she could say anything the professor walked right past her, without so much as a glance in Emma's direction. What the fuck?  
Before contemplating, Emma followed the dark haired professor to her office, in hopes to find out why she had just been blown off. Regina had her back to the door as Emma approached, "Regina…" she recognised the blonde's voice immediately and turned around sharply, Emma closed the door before continuing, "what's up?"  
The brunette scoffed, "what's 'up' is that I have dozens of assignments to mark and I really don't have time to chat, Miss Swan,"  
The professors cold tone wasn't lost on Emma, "Why are you trying to avoid me, Mills?" The blondes brows were furrowed in confusion and a hint of irritation, "what'd I do now?"  
Regina's eyes widened in anger, "How dare you," the professor pushed her index finger against Emma's breast bone and caused her to back up against the wall, "You came barging into my office the other day, expecting some kind of dirty escapade and then you're a no show for the rest of the week?" To say Emma was surprised at Regina's outburst was an understatement, "if you wanted a quick fuck to soothe your uncontrollable libido then you should've stuck to the little slut who was eye-fucking you all lesson!" Hearing the professor say fuck nearly made Emma's knees buckle, "seriously Miss Swan, what is your problem?" Regina's chest was heaving as the rage was boiling up inside of her. Emma's composure started to slip,  
"Look I'm sorry. I didn't meant to-" the blondes sentence was cut short as the professor pushed her harder again,  
"No, of course you didn't meant to, you just don't think," Regina snarled, "you're a pathetic child" before she could take another breath, their positions had swapped and now she was the one pushed up against the wall, with Emma's strong arms keeping her from moving, "I'm pathetic? You're the one who got jealous over some harmless flirting and meaningless sex. Last I checked, you were my teacher, not my girlfriend," Emma felt Regina struggling underneath her, trying to break free from her firm hold,  
"Fuck you," Regina snapped and Emma saw the anger fading as quickly as it came.  
Emma held her professor a little longer before loosening the grip and leaning in to rest her forehead against Regina's,  
"If you want me to stop, say it now," Emma heard nothing but the sound of Regina's heavy breathing. Confidence radiated through her and she moved her hand to the older woman's chin and tilted her face upwards. Chocolate brown eyes were filled to the brim with what Emma could only describe as vulnerability. She ran her thumb across the professors jaw and felt the tautness leave immediately, "Emma… we can't," Regina moved her hands to Emma's shoulders and felt the hard muscles tensing under her.  
A new wave of arousal washed over Regina and she made no attempt to stop Emma's advances. One hand had moved into her hair while the other was drawing light patterns over her hipbone, "you drive me insane," Emma all but breathed against the brunette's ear and she couldn't help the shiver that came over her.  
The blondes ministrations were making it difficult for Regina to make the right, logical decision. She should push Emma away and tell her this was inappropriate, that they should stop but she can't. The girl was intoxicating. Green eyes were eyeing up every curve with appreciation and Regina felt bare and exposed. She could feel the dampness worsening between her legs, "Miss Swan… this is hardly the place…" she tried to argue and Emma responded with a thigh pressed firmly between Regina's, eliciting a high pitched sigh from her counterpart.  
"Tell me to stop then," Emma challenged and she could almost feel the professor whimper. Regina didn't want her to stop. The blonde was inching closer to the professors lips, much so that Regina could smell the cigarette smoke on Emma's breath; it was oddly alluring. Before she could stop herself, Regina leaned forward into Emma's embrace and pressed her lips against hers. The blonde reciprocated the action immediately, holding the woman close so that their mouths were moulded together. Regina couldn't contain the sounds that came from her lips as Emma's thigh began to rub against her core. It was all so wrong but it felts so right. Then she felt the light vibrations coming from Emma's jean pocket and the latter slowly came to a stop as she heard the accompanying ringtone, to say Regina was dissatisfied was an understatement, "Sorry, I've gotta get this…" Emma's look was apologetic but it didn't help subside the feeling of disappointment creeping up into the professors chest. Maybe this is a good thing, she thought. Literally saved by the bell. Emma's conversation didn't last long, it was Ruby, wondering where she was and if she was still giving her a lift home. Regina couldn't hear the other side of the phone call but she got the gist that Emma wouldn't be staying to finish what she started. As Emma put her phone away Regina removed herself firmly from Emma's grasp and moved to her desk. "Mills, I'm real sorry," she could feel Emma's hands move to her waist from behind to comfort her and her heart raced at the contact,  
"I think you should be on your way, Miss Swan," she tried to make her voice sound indifferent but it wasn't much use.  
"I wanna see you later," she began turning the older woman around so that she would face her, the woman's cheeks were still flushed from their previously encounter,  
"I-I don't think it's appropriate to see each other outside of school," Regina was trying to look anywhere but Emma.  
"I don't think any of this is really appropriate, do you?" Emma chuckled and moved a strand of raven hair behind the older woman's ear as she brought her body closer again, closing the space between them.  
"Em-ma..." Regina moaned warningly as Emma brushed her lips against the edge of her jaw,  
"I'm sorry..." Emma began placing featherlike kisses over Regina's neck after every word, "I just can't stay away," even Regina's smell was intoxicating; the scent of apples and cinnamon filled Emma's nose as she began kissing across her lovers collarbone and further down her chest,  
"Emma, you need to go..." Regina's eyes were skewed shut as her fingers were digging into Emma's shoulders. Emma's response was to grip Regina's hips and pull her flush against her, her tongue continuing the assault of the professor's neck before she eventually groaned and pried herself away,  
"I know," She shoved her hands through her blonde tresses to try and keep them anywhere other than the dark-haired wonder she had in front of her, "Fuck," Emma grabbed for a pen at the professor's desk and wrote her mobile number down quickly, "Call me," she pulled the brunette towards her and gently pressed their lips together once more, "Please," and then she was gone.


End file.
